


Transformers - Die dunkle Seite des Raums

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Ich mag es nicht Transformers Abridged nennen, aber das ist eigentlich, was es ist [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Abridged, Action, Decepticons have human pets, Gen, Megatron has a lawyer, Parody, Science Fiction, Sexual Harassment, Transformers have a weird world view
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Während Sams neuer Job schlimmer ist als alles, was Megatron ihm jemals antun könnte, entdecken die Menschen eine Geheimwaffe gegen Transformer.Abklatsch von Dark of the Moon.
Series: Ich mag es nicht Transformers Abridged nennen, aber das ist eigentlich, was es ist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022992





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron war gerade dabei, das endlose Datenmaterial des letzten Transformers-Films zu sichten. Obwohl er die Macht und Verarbeitungsgeschwindigkeit einer Maschine besaß, war es ihm unmöglich, die eine Sache zu finden, die er suchte. Als Starscream angekrochen kam, um sich um das Befinden seines Anführers zu erkundigen. Um nachzusehen, ob die Stelle bald neu zu besetzen war. Da konnte er lange drauf warten.

"Warum gibt es ein Poster mit dir, aber keins von mir?" Megatron schleuderte ihm einen Batzen Daten mit seinem Analyseergebnis entgegen.

Starscream musste den Großteil der Daten durchrauschen lassen, um sich nicht das Radiomodul durchzuschmoren. Sein eigenes Poster fischte er heraus. "Du warst während des Drehbeginns des letzten Films tot. Wir wollten nicht stören."

"Außerdem werde ich schon wieder als Bösewicht dargestellt."

Starscream setzte ein gehässiges Lächeln auf. Scharrte mit dem Fuß im Sand. "Also genau genommen wirst du ohne Poster überhaupt nicht dargestellt."

Megatron verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Dann stellte er eine Telefonverbindung zu jemandem her und nahm den Anruf selbst an, bevor der Andere auf die Idee kam, ihn wegzudrücken. "Ich hab was mit dir zu besprechen du Wurm. Wenn du mich in deiner Filmreihe nicht besser porträtierst, sorge ich dafür, dass sie abgesetzt wird."

Der Angerufene, der Megatrons Beschwerde entgegen nehmen musste, stammelte nervös vor sich hin. "Deine Wiederbelebung sollte eine Überraschung sein", erklärte er mit zitternder Stimme. Er versicherte, dass das nie wieder vorkommen würde. Nach dem Auflegen wollte er gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als das Telefon erneut klingelte. Ein weiterer, ihm wohlbekannter Name erschien auf dem Display. Auch das noch.

Durch das Telefon erklang die blecherne, verzerrte Stimme von Soundwave. "Hallo Mensch. Ich hab gerade deinen letzten Film gesehen und musste feststellen, dass du meine Musik nicht verwendet hast. Du erinnerst dich, wie ich dir eindrücklich nahegelegt hatte, meine Musik zu verwenden, oder etwa nicht?"

"Warte, warte!" Der Mann sprang im Dreieck durch sein Büro - das war zu viel Aufregung für einen Tag - und rief eine Datei auf seinem Computer auf. "Doch, wir haben deine Musik verwendet, hörst du hier?" Er spulte an die Stelle. Für eine Sekunde war inmitten der Hintergrundgeräusche Soundwaves Musik zu hören. Wenn man genau hinhörte. "Haben wir extra für dich gemacht, weil es dein ausdrücklicher Wunsch war, deine Musik zu verwenden. Ich hab es gegen alle möglichen Leute verteidigt, die es rauswerfen wollten, aber ich sagte zu ihnen: Nein, solange ich was zu sagen habe, bleibt Soundwaves Musik drin."

Aus dem Telefon schwieg es mehrere Sekunden lang. Die Handlfäche des Mannes am Telefon schwitzte sich nass, während er auf eine positive Antwort hoffte.

"Nun gut. Aber nächstes Mal bekomme ich zwei Sekunden."

Erleichtert legte der Mann auf.

In der afrikanischen Savanne kam ein abgeranzter Truck angefahren, beobachtet von den wild lebenden Tieren, die den Anblick gewohnt waren und lediglich auf Sicherheitsabstand gingen. Der Truck transformierte langsam, seine Einzelteile schoben sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit an neue Stellen, dass sogar ein Mensch gedanklich mitkommen würde.

Schließlich erhob sich der Truck als schwer beschädigter, doch noch immer eindrucksvoller Kampfroboter namens Megatron.

Die Elefanten hoben ihre Rüssel und trompeteten ihm zu. Megatron mochte Elefanten. Sie sprachen ihn niemals mit falschem Namen an und sie lachten auch nicht, wenn er sich verrechnete.

Um zurück zu grüßen, griff Megatron nach der Waffe, die er auf dem Rücken trug und zog umständlich daran. Dann ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er versucht hatte, den Handgriff aus Menschen-Filmen nachzuahmen. Was für eine minderbemittelte Spezies, kein Wunder, dass sie so dumm waren, wenn sie in ihrem Bildmaterial solchen Unsinn verbreiteten.

Nachdem er den Elefanten zugenickt hatte, ging er zum Lager. Für andere Augen mochte es wie eine Ansammlung von mehreren Schrotthaufen aussehen - War es auch. Schrotthaufen waren super als Schlafstätten geeignet. Bei Megatrons gegenwärtigem Zustand konnte er sich zum Schlafen auf einen von ihnen drauflegen und verschmolz optisch mit seinem Umfeld. Wie ein Ninja. Niemand konnte ihn dort finden.

Von irgendwo her zwischen den Schrotthaufen kam ein kleiner, buckliger Roboter angehüpft. Eigentlich war er der Kopf eines vollständigen Roboters gewesen, aber da waren sie flexibel. Wenigstens hielt er sich für den wichtigsten Teil. "Du siehst lächerlich aus." Igor zeigte auf die Stelle in der Wüste, wo Megatron eben transformiert war. "Bist du jetzt Mad Megs oder so?"

Der Anführer der Decepticons trat zu einer roten Tonne, aus der drei Babyroboter in Mech-Tierformen herauslugten und wie Vogelkinder nach Futter schrien. "Aber die Kinder lieben es, wenn ich es mache." Er kraulte eins unterm Kinn. "Wer ist meine Lieblings-Killermaschine?"

Währenddessen war der Anführer der Autobots damit beschäftigt, unter den Menschen Frieden zu stiften. Gerade stand er vor einem Tisch, an dem zwei verfeindete Staatsoberhäupter einander gegenüber saßen und eingeschüchtert auf den großen Roboter und seine Kanonen lugten.

"Nein, keine Kämpfe mehr. Ihr gebt euch jetzt die Hand und vertragt euch."

Zögerlich, mit Seitenblicken auf den Roboter, reichten sie einander die Hände, als würden sie nach was Ekligem greifen und ließen sofort wieder los.

"Und eine Umarmung."

Sie zögerten, sahen aus, als wollten sie protestieren, aber schienen es sich beim Anblick des gigantischen Roboters anders zu überlegen. Sie standen auf und stellten sich voreinander. Fuchtelten mit den Händen herum, als sie stumm absprachen, wer seine Hände wo platzierte. Die Umarmung selbst geschah so kurz wie möglich nur an den Oberkörpern, die Hüften so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt wie ein A des Schams.

"Und einen Kuss."

Erschrocken und mit Ekel warfen sie erst Blicke zum Roboter, dann zueinander, dann wieder zum Roboter.

"Moment." Optimus stellte eine Telefonverbindung zu einem alten Freund her. "Hallo, Sam. Eine Frage. Ist ein Kuss als Geste der Versöhnung unter deiner Spezies üblich?"

"Nein, und ruf mich nicht während meiner Arbeitszeit an." Sam versteckte das Handy unter einer Hand und schaute sich um, ob jemand ihn sah. Mit der anderen Hand schob er den Postwagen weiter durch das Großraumbüro. "Ich hab es so schon nicht leicht. Wenn sie mich bei Privatgesprächen erwischen, kann ich einpacken. Tschüss." Er legte auf, ohne auf Optimus' Antwort zu warten.

Seine nächste Lieferung führte ihn zum Büro seines Vorgesetzten. Gerade wollte er klopfen, als er jenen laut durch die Tür telefonieren hörte.

Sams Faust verharrte über dem teuren Mahagoni-Holz. Bruce hasste es, beim Telefonieren gestört zu werden. "Ich soll was? Er ist doch nicht meine Sekretärin." Na gut, Lauscher hasste er noch mehr. Aber eine der beiden Sachen fiel ihm viel deutlicher auf als die andere. "Alles klar, wird gemacht."

Sam hörte, wie Bruce mit viel Schwung den Hörer auflegte. Dann zählte er langsam bis zehn, bevor er klopfte und nach dem "Herein" die Tür aufriss.

"Ich bringe die Post. Drei Briefe aus der dritten und ein Päckchen aus dem Archiv." Sam warf die Sachen auf den weit ausladenden Schreibtisch und wollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

"Sam, mein Junge." Bruce drehte sich in seinem Drehstuhl herum und breitete die Arme aus. "Du kommst wie gerufen. Ich befördere dich hiermit zu meiner Sekretärin." Er stand auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum.

"Ähm, Sie meinen Sekretär, oder?" Sam trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich meine es so, wie ich es gesagt habe." Bruce gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern. "Jetzt geh und hol mir einen Kaffee."

"Sir!" Sam sprang zurück. "Was soll das? Das ist sexuelle Belästigung. Durch einen Vorgesetzten. Am Arbeitsplatz."

"Tja, mein Junge." Sam zuckte zurück, als Bruce die Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Sein Boss sprach mit einem aufgesetzt kameradschaftlichem Tonfall. "Du willst diesen Job, oder etwa nicht? Wenn dir das lieber ist, kann ich dich feuern. Nach ein paar Anrufen wird dich nie wieder jemand einstellen und du verbringst den Rest deines Lebens in der Gosse."

Bruce verschränkte die Arme und setzte einen ernsten Tonfall auf. "Aber so weit müssen wir glücklicherweise nicht gehen, solange du deinen Job machst. Jetzt hol mir einen Kaffee, bevor ich von dir verlange, dich zu bücken."

Sam hatte das Gefühl, als würden die Überwachungskameras ihn auslachen.

In der NEST-Basis übten die Soldaten gerade an Bumblebee, wie man Transformer tötete. "Ihr springt ihnen auf die Schultern und schießt ihnen quer durch die Lücken in der Panzerung in den Spark. Ungefähr so." Lennox seilte sich hinter Bumblebee von oben ab, landete auf dessen Schulter und zielte mit seinem Maschinengewehr durch die Mechanik. Ein paar laute Schüsse ertönten und der Roboter fiel unter schmerzverzerrtem Gekreische zu Boden.

Lennox sprang rechtzeitig zu Boden und rollte sich ab, wo er sich den Schaden ansah. Bumblebee kniete auf dem Beton und summte wütend, während er sich den Brustkasten hielt und leuchtendes Energon zwischen seinen Fingern hervortropfte.

"Sorry, Kumpel." Er griff sich sein Funkgerät. "Ratchet, kommst du mal bitte?"

Der gelbe Sanitäter kam durch die Halle angerast, transformierte und kniete vor Bumblebee nieder. "Schon, wieder, das geht so nicht weiter", schimpfte er und machte sich daran, seinen Kumpanen zu reparieren. "Ihr sollt Decepticons erschießen, nicht uns."

"Sorry, war ein Reflex."

Seine Pausen verbrachte Ratchet gerne damit, sich von dem unterentwickelten Stand der Einheimischen zu überzeugen und deren Entwicklung zu überwachen. Er wollte der Erste sein, der intelligentes Leben auf diesem Planeten entdeckte.

Gerade führte er eine Versuchsreihe mit einem der Soldaten durch und sagte ihm Dinge vor. "Wie, du kannst dir das nicht merken?" Er hatte dem Menschen Schreibuntensilien gegeben, doch dessen Blatt blieb leer. "Nochmal, hör genau zu ..." Er wiederholte die lange Zahlenfolge, diesmal nur die Hälfte, doch es war hoffnungslos. "Das sind nur Zahlen. Stupide, eindimensionale Informationen."

Der Soldat seufzte. "Ich bin zum Töten ausgebildet, nicht für Mathe. Mein Gehirn lehnt diese Informationen ab."

"Wie konnte deine Spezies so lange überleben? Keine Ahnung, was Optimus an euch findet."

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis den Soldaten durch Zufall ein paar Merkwürdigkeiten auffielen. Einer der Soldaten trug seine Pistole anstatt in seinem Holster auf einem Teller mit sich herum, woraufhin ihn seine menschlichen Kumpanen befremdlich ansahen. Doch bevor er zu einer Erklärung anhob, dass er gerade keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, beide Dinge zu transportieren, kommentierte Ratchet, wo er um diese Uhrzeit, wenn die Kantine geschlossen war, noch eine Mahlzeit her hatte.

Die Menschen starrten ihn wortlos an und die andere Frage war vergessen.

In der nächsten Sitzung war es der Soldat, der Ratchets Intelligenz auf die Probe stellte und ihm ein Bild zeigte. "Was siehst du hier?"

"Einen Wolf", erwiderte Ratchet kurz angebunden.

Der Soldat runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist ein Hund. Ein Husky."

"Schnee bedeutet Wolf, siehst du?" Ratchet bewies es mit zwei Google Bildersuchen: Die Wölfe hielten sich vorwiegend im Schnee auf, Hunde nicht.

Der Mensch zeigte weitere Bilder: "Was ist das hier?" "Ein Zug." "Das sind nur Gleise!" "Gleise bedeuten Züge." "Wie kannst du nicht sehen, dass dort kein Zug auf den Gleisen steht? Wie konnte DEINE Spezies so lange überleben?"

Ratchet verschränkte beleidigt die Arme. "Wag es nicht, meinen hochentwickelten Prozessor in Frage zu stellen."

Doch der Soldat hatte genug erfahren und gab seine Erkenntnisse zur Entwicklung der Kampftaktiken für ihre nächste Schlacht an seine Kumpanen weiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus staunte nicht schlecht, als er eine Lieferung von Amazon Prime bekam - dabei hatte er gar nichts bestellt?

Wegen ihrer Namensähnlichkeit und wegen der Sache im Ägypten hatten sie ihn gratis in den Prime-Status gehoben oder vielleicht wäre ihnen alles andere merkwürdig erschienen. Vielleicht betrachteten sie es als Marketing-Gag. Möglicherweise waren sie auf die Idee gekommen, ihm ungefragt Werbegeschenke zuzusenden.

Das Paket war so groß, dass es mit einem eigenen Lastwagen angeliefert werden musste.

Optimus öffnete es und sein Erstaunen wurde noch größer: Es enthielt den leblosen Körper von Sentinel Prime, seinem Mentor und Vorgänger als Anführer der Autobots.

Hatte er also recht gehabt: Es WAR ein Werbegeschenk. Er schaute auf den Absender und las den Namen eines Museums in Ägypten.

"Lennox!", rief Optimus wütend und zeigte auf den Inhalt des Pakets. "Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt, dass sich einer unserer Leute die ganze Zeit als Ausstellungsstück in der Obhut der Menschen befunden hat?"

Lennox machte große Augen. "Ich dachte, du wüsstest das. Sam hatte dich extra deswegen nach Ägypten bringen lassen."

Optimus schlug sich einen Servo vor die Gesichtsplatte als ihm aufging, dass er sich sofort in die Schlacht gegen die Decepticons gestürzt hatte, anstatt mit Sam zu reden. Naja, spielte nun keine Rolle mehr.

Der Anführer der Autobots holte die Matrix der Führerschaft aus seiner Sparkkammer. Die umstehenden Menschen und Autobots betrachteten verwundert, wie Optimus Sentinel wiedererweckte, der sich leicht verwirrt umsah.

Glücklich begrüßte Optimus seinen alten Meister.

"Ähm, eine Frage." Lennox unterbrach die Zeremonie. "Warum belebst du mit der Matrix der Führerschaft nicht Jazz und Jetfire wieder?"

Sentinel schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als hätte er noch nie so eine dumme Frage gehört.

Optimus ging auf ein Knie runter, um dem Soldaten die Sache so geduldig wie möglich zu erklären. "Weil es zwei Möglichkeiten gibt, den Krieg ein für alle mal zu beenden." Als Lennox nicht zu verstehen schien, fügte er hinzu: "Weil nein."

Optimus lobte seinen alten Meister in höchsten Tönen vor den Menschen und Autobots, die ihn alle nicht kannten. Dabei verschwieg er ihnen, wie kindisch Sentinel manchmal sein konnte. So kindisch, dass Freunde und Feinde ihn fürchteten. Irgendwie hatte Optimus gedacht, Sentinel hätte sich nach all der Zeit in Stasis gebessert. Er würde sich hinterher vielmals für dessen Verhalten entschuldigen.

Gerade als der Großteil der Autobots auf einer Mission war und Sentinel mit hochgelegten Füßen Fernsehen schaute, sprang er plötzlich auf und warf sein Popcorn beiseite. "Überraschung, ich laufe zu den Decepticons über!" Er begann, um sich zu schlagen und die Menschen brachten sich in Sicherheit.

Nur Ironhide stellte sich ihm auf dem Weg nach draußen in den Weg.

Sentinel hielt ihm seine Rostkanone vor die Gesichtsplatte, doch er zögerte. "Ironhide, ich muss dich erschießen, um zu zeigen, wie ernst meine Absichten sind." Das fand dieser überhaupt nicht gut. "Wenn du versprichst, dich für den Rest deines Lebens zu verstecken, lasse ich dich gehen."

Das fand der Waffenexperte schon besser. "Okay, das ist meine Spezialität."

Sentinel nahm ihm das Versprechen mit einem "pinky promise" ab. Dann schoss er auf einen Truck, der so ähnlich aussah wie Ironhides Tarnform - nach dem Schuss mit der Rostkanone sah ohnehin niemand einen Unterschied.

Ironhide verabschiedete sich ein letztes Mal und verschwand auf Nimmerwiedersehen.

Sentinel betrachtete stolz sein Werk. "Die hab ich aber reingelegt." Bevor auch er sich aus dem Staub machte.

Sentinel war zu seiner Zeit unter den Autobots berühmt gewesen für seine Streiche. Die Decepticons würden ihn noch kennen lernen.

Er half ihnen, eine Raumbrücke zu errichten, mit denen sie massenweise weitere Decepticons in die Erdatmosphäre transportieren konnten. Doch als sie hindurchkamen, fielen sie mit lautem Platschen in den Teich, über dem Sentinel dieses Ende der Raumbrücke aufgestellt hatte.

Fluchend kletterten sie aus dem Wasser, während Sentinel tat, als wäre es ein Versehen gewesen und sich heimlich kaputt lachte.

Sam erreichte Dylans Anwesen und fand schnell seine Freundin Carly unter den Partygästen, die gerade mit Dylan - ihrem Chef, einem Arsch - in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Mit der Ankündigung, kurz mit ihr sprechen zu wollen, zog er sie außer Hörweite. "Optimus hat Sentinel wiedererweckt", erklärte er kurz angebunden. "Welcher sich als Meister der Streiche herausgestellt hat. Er hat die Seiten gewechselt und hilft nun den Decepticons, die Welt zu erobern. Oder vielleicht nicht, das ist alles nicht ganz klar. Wir müssen sofort verschwinden."

"Aber wo sollen wir hin, wenn sie die Welt zerstören?", fragte Carly mit übertriebener Logik, als sie den Ausgang erreichten und Sam sie zu ihrem Wagen zog, der ein paar PS mehr drauf hatte als Sams Schrottkarre.

Gerade wollten Sam und Carly in ihr Auto, springen, da begann es vor ihren Augen zu transformieren.

Vor Schreck erstarrten sie. Aus den sich verschiebenden Teilen erhob sich Soundwave. Mit vorwurfsvollem Blick auf Carly ließ er all die Sachen fallen, die sich in der letzten Zeit in ihm angesammelt hatten: Schminkutensilien, leere Fastfood-Papiertüten, Einweg-Kaffeebecher, Wasserflaschen. Ein ganzer Haufen Zeug landete auf dem Rasen.

"Lauf!", brüllte Sam und zog Carly mit sich fort.

Hinter ihnen nahm Soundwave mit einem coolen Breakdance-Move, der Jazz neidisch gemacht hätte, die Verfolgung auf, griff sich Carly mit einer Rolle und transformierte, sodass sie mit dem gleichen Schwung auf seinem Fahrersitz landete.

Sofort versuchte sie die Türen zu öffnen und klopfte wild ans Fenster. Sam stürmte zu ihr und riss vergeblich an der Fahrertür.

Draußen kam Dylan seelenruhig die Treppe hinunter. "Wenn sie mit ihr fertig sind, wirst du sie nicht wieder erkennen", kommentierte er hämisch.

"Sam, bitte hilf mir", jammerte Carly als Soundwave Tentakeln in der Fahrerkabine ausfuhr, die sie schlangenartig einkreisten.

Soundwave flüsterte seinem menschlichen Haustier zu: "Willst du wissen, was ich mit diesen Tentakeln alles anstellen kann? Hab ich in eurem Internet gelernt."

Carly brüllte erneut in Sams Richtung: "Sam, ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Tu auf keinen Fall, was er sagt."

Dylan stand am Fuß der Treppe und genoss für einige Momente Sams verzweifelte Versuche, die Wagentür zu öffnen.

"Du verstehst das nicht, Sam", begann er als Auftakt zur Vorgeschichte zu erzählen. "Soundwave ist vor vielen Jahren zu mir gekommen."

Der silberne, nagelneue Mercedes stand auf dem Firmenparkplatz, wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Als Dylan sich näherte, sprang die Tür auf wie eine Einladung. Naiv, wie er gewesen war, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, sich einmal reinzusetzen und sich vorzustellen, er hätte so einen Wagen, wenn er sich einst bis in die Führungsetage hocharbeiten würde.

Doch der Wagen schloss von selbst die Tür. "Komm auf unsere Seite. Wir haben die bessere Musik."

Dylan erschrak, als ein metallener Vogel aus dem Handschuhfach kroch und in einen Lautsprecher transformierte. Der Wagen fuhr einen Tentakel aus, mit dem er mit dem Lautsprecher Kontakt aufnahm und irgendwelche ... Geräusche ertönten daraus.

"Na, wie findest du das?", fragte die Stimme des Wagens voller Stolz.

"Ähm, gut?" Dylan hatte nicht genug Arsch in der Hose, um zu sagen, dass er nichts als Lärm hörte.

"Hörst du wie die Mächte der Decepticons dir in diesem Track entgegenrollen?"

"Ja."

"Lässt es dir einen kalten Schauer deine Hinterstütze herunterlaufen?"

"Ja, verdammt! Ähm, was?"

Während der Geschichte fiel Dylans Blick wieder zum Wagen, der seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nachging anstatt zuzuhören. "Soundwave, würdest du das bitte lassen?"

Die Frau starrte voller Entsetzen in den Rückspiegel. Soundwave hatte Carly einen übergroßen Mund mit Lippenstift gemalt, falsche Wimpern angeklebt und "verging" sich gerade an ihren Haaren. Vielleicht war er dabei, sie zu färben, denn er flechtete Alu-Folie hinein.

"Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag." Dylan wedelte mit den Händen, als wollte er Sam fortscheuchen. "Du gehst brav nach Hause, wir Erwachsenen regeln das unter uns und niemandem wird was passieren."

Gerade als der Spaß vorbei und die Fronten geklärt waren, trippelte Lazerbeak durch die Bäume heran. Ja, er lief anstatt zu fliegen. An seiner Schwanzspitze hing ein kleines Mädchen. Soundwave fragte ihn, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

"Das habe ich auf meinem letzten Einsatz gefunden. Darf ich es behalten, darf ich, darf ich, darf ich?"

"Du sollst ihn zerstören und nicht seinen Nachwuchs entführen."

"Aber er ist jetzt am Boden zerstört."

Soundwave würde sich den Servo vor den Helm schlagen, wenn er nicht im Fahrzeugmodus wäre, so sackte er nur genervt einen Zentimeter nach unten. "Du bringst die menschliche Protoform sofort zurück, wo du sie gefunden hast."

"Aber du hast auch ein menschliches Haustier. " Lazerbeak maulte und drehte sein Gesicht zu Carly auf dem Fahrersitz. "Du hast jetzt sogar zwei. Das ist unfair."

Das war ein Argument. Obwohl er vorhatte, eins seiner Haustiere loszuwerden. "Hm, ja okay. Aber du kümmerst dich selbst darum. Ich mach nicht seine Häufchen weg, wenn du es vergisst."

"Danke!"

Als Soundwave mit Carly davonfuhr, beruhigte sie sich allmählich. Zeit, ihr mal gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. "Komm nicht auf die Idee, nochmal Kaffee auf meine Sitze zu kleckern."

Sie stöhnte genervt zur Antwort.

"Und du hast in meiner Anwesenheit in deinem olfaktorischen Sensor gebohrt. Ekelhaft."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du zusiehst."

"Ihr Menschen solltet alle Maschinen mit mehr Respekt behandeln."

Sie schwieg. Das nahm er als Zeichen der Zustimmung. "Außerdem hast du einen grauenhaften Musikgeschmack."

Sie empörte sich: "Was hast du gegen die Bee Gees?"

"Ab jetzt hören wir meine Musik." Er legte cybertronisches Geschepper auf. "Na? Was sagst du?"

"Das ist Lärm."

Für einen Moment war er baff. Wie konnte dieses organische Wesen es wagen?

"Das ist cybertronische Klassik, du ungebildetes Ding. Das ist die vertonte Unterwerfung der Erde."

"Mit diesem Track kannst du alles unterwerfen, du musst es nur so lange spielen, bis alle anderen aufgeben."

Was für eine Frechheit. Sein neues Haustier brauchte eine gehörige Portion Erziehung. "Du unterentwickelte Kreatur. Du musst lernen, wahre Kunst zu schätzen."

Wider aller Proteste beschallte er sie während der ganzen Fahrt damit.

Carly musste nun überall mitkommen, egal was Soundwave tat, wie ein treues, braves Haustier, wie ein Chihuahua in der Handtasche. Diesmal fuhr er los, um Dylan abzuholen, nachdem dieser dessen Angelegenheiten erledigt hatte. Soundwave ließ Carly auf dem Rasen vor dessen Anwesen stehen, als er zur Tür ging.

Die junge Frau langweilte sich. Als Soundwave mit Dylan im Gepäck zurückkam, wippte sie mit dem Kopf im Takt zur Musik eines iPods.

Soundwave erkannte die Musik alleine an den Percussions: Autobot-Musik. "Wo hast du das her? Schalt das sofort ab." Ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, riss er ihr mit Pinzettengriff seiner riesigen Finger die Kopfhörer herunter und zerstampfte das Gerät mit einem wohlplatzierten Tritt.

"Hey!" Carly erschrack und empörte sich sogleich. "Du kannst keine bezahlte Produktplatzierung zerstören."

"Ach nein? Schau her." Der Nachrichtenoffizier riss sich die Mercedes-Plakette ab und zerdrückte sie in seinem Servo, sodass Metallkrümel daraus runter rieselten. "Ich bin ein Decepticon. Wir sind nicht auf eure Almosen angewiesen. Jetzt steig ein, wir müssen los."

Carly nahm kurz darauf maulend wieder in Soundwave platz. Zusammen mit Dylan fuhren sie nach Chicago, wo sich Megatron eine neue Kommandozentrale eingerichtet hatte. Er empfing seinen Nachrichtenoffizier in einer modernen und sauberen Tiefgarage.

Soundwave transformierte, schob Dylan mit einem Servo nach vorne, während er Carly hinter sich zurückdrängte. "Hier, Lord Megatron. Ich habe euch ein Haustier mitgebracht."

Megatron ließ sich vor Dylan hinab, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Sofort begann der Mann damit zu prahlen, wie reich und nützlich er wäre und was für tolle Dinge er für Megatron bereits getan hätte. Gelangweilt erhob sich Megatron und streckte fordernd einen Arm Richtung Carly aus. "Nein. Ich bekomme das hübsche Haustier."

Soundwave drängte Carly so weit hinter sich zurück, dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. "Nein, das willst du nicht. Es ist ungezogen, kleckert mir die Sitze mit Kaffee voll, widerspricht ständig. Ich muss es erst trainieren."

Wie zur Demonstration streckte Carly den Kopf hinter Soundwave heraus und blickte ihn von unten an. "Wenn du damit meinst, mich an deinen grässlichen Lärm zu gewöhnen, dann erschieß mich lieber gleich, bevor ich den Verstand verliere."

"Siehst du?" Soundwave gestikulierte zwischen Carly und Megatron hin und her. "Es ist vollkommen unkultiviert und Deiner nicht würdig."

Megatron wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Soundwave diesen Dylan nur loswerden wollte.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentinel entging nicht, dass Megatron einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte. Keine Ahnung, was der Anführer der Decepticons an ihm fand. Nur weil Sentinel Anführer der Autobots gewesen war und ihm die Raumbrücken-Technologie beschert hatte? Das war noch lange kein Grund, sich so zu freuen.

Doch, genau das war der Punkt: Megatron verfiel dem Charme eines Autobot-Anführers, so ähnlich wie es den unterentwickelten Lebensformen immer ging, wenn Optimus sie auf seine Seite zog. Das war der Lauf der Dinge. Vielleicht würde Megatron es eines Tages einsehen.

Sobald der rote Überläufer in Chicago auf Megatron stieß, begann er, seinen Status auszunutzen und maulte theatralisch herum. Mal schauen, wie weit er damit kam. "Diese Klötze stören", jammerte er und zeigte auf die Hochhäuser.

Der Anführer der Decepticons rief überraschenderweise sofort ein paar seiner Untergebenen herbei. "Nehmt diese Gebäude weg, die die schöne Aussicht versperren."

Ein paar Raumschiffe kamen herbeigeflogen und rissen die Hochhäuser nieder. Sentinel lehnte sich zurück und gab sich unbeeindruckt.

Dann ertönten Explosionen und bunte Lichter erschienen am Himmel. "Was für ein schönes Feuerwerk", bemerkte Megatron.

"Was ist das für ein Dreck?" Sentinel grinste innerlich, als Megatrons Lächeln auf dessen Geschtsplatte gefror.

"Das hab ich nur für dich gemacht. Wir feiern unseren Sieg. Gefällt es dir nicht?"

"Nein, das ist so ..." Sentinel machte eine theatralische Geste und durchsuchte seinen Speicher nach dem Wort, das Megatron am meisten zur Weißglut bringen würde. "Primitiv."

Er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

Die Soldaten fuhren mit Sam nach Chicago, um Carly zu befreien, und hielten vor dem Stadtrand. Der Junge wunderte sich, warum sie ihre Uniformen nicht trugen. Seine Verwunderung nahm zu, als sie aus den Autos sprangen, die Kofferräume öffneten und begannen, sich bunte Kostüme anzuziehen.

"Was macht ihr da?"

Lennox zog sich gerade ein ausladenes, viktorianisches Frauenkleid an. "Das verwirrt sie. Dann greifen sie uns nicht an."

Epps zog sich ein rosa Hasenkostüm über und reichte Sam einen Anzug mit Melone und einen falschen Schnauzbart. "Hier, nimm das, du bist jetzt Charlie Chaplin."

Sam diskutierte eine Weile mit ihm herum, dann nahm er unter Protest die Sachen entgegen und begann, sich auch umzuziehen.

Keine Sekunde zu früh. Schon kam ein Gleiter der Decepticons angeflogen. Die Soldaten blieben gelassen stehen und erwarteten dessen Reaktion. Ein Decepticon sprang aus dem Gleiter und kam auf Sam zu. "Charlie Chaplin!", rief er erfreut. "Ich bin ein großer Fan. Darf ich ein Autogramm haben?"

Sam konnte vor Fassungslosigkeit erst nicht reagieren, dann setzte er ein falsches Lächeln auf. "Selbstverständlich." Er machte irgendeine Kringellinie auf das Datenpad, das der Con ihm reichte. Dieser bedankte sich, sprang zurück in seinen Gleiter und setzte seine Patrouille fort.

"Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich?", verlangte Sam von den Soldaten zu wissen, doch sie zuckten nur mit den Schultern und murmelten irgendwas über neuronale Netze. Sie wussten nur, dass sie sich so übertrieben logisch verhielten, aber konnten nicht erklären, warum.

Im leichten Laufschritt, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich zu verstecken, liefen die Soldaten offen durch Chicago. Wann immer ihnen ein Decepticon oder ein Gleiter neugierig nahe kamen, verlangsamten sie in einen gemütlichen Schritt, lachten und warfen Bonbons und Konfetti.

"Guck mal, ein Karnevalsumzug", bemerkte einer der Cons zu seinem Kumpel. "Ich verspüre den Drang, meine Waffen einzufahren und lustig zu sein."

Sie jubelten den Soldaten zu und ließen sie anstandslos passieren.

Driller nahm gerade ein Bürogebäude auseinander, das hauptsächlich aus Glas bestand. Seine Tentakeln bohrten sich durch die Fassade und er verschwand im Inneren, während sein Herr Shochwave zusah. Kurz darauf erschien Drillers Vorderende mit dem runden Schlund wieder an der Luft.

"E6", befahl Shochwave mit autoritärer Stimme.

Driller machte einen Satz und grub sich an einer anderen Stelle zurück in die Fassade.

"Nein, E6", sandte Shockwave, damit Driller es auch ja mitbekam. "Rechts davon."

Doch Driller setzte seine Bohrung ungerührt fort. Er behauptete, die Zählungen würden mit 1 beginnen, wie es auf der Erde üblich war.

"Du mogelst." Shockwave verengte seine rote Optik. "Wir fangen immer bei 0 an zu zählen, egal auf welchem Planeten wir sind. Wir passen uns nicht dem Entwicklungsstand der Einheimischen an."

Wütend riss Driller kurzerhand den kompletten Turm ein. Das war sicher das letzte Mal, dass Shockwave mit ihm Jenga spielte.

Unterdessen gelangten die Soldaten in die Nähe von Megatrons provisorisch eingerichtetem Kommandoturm. Ihr Kommen blieb nicht unbemerkt. Sentinel warf einen kurzen Blick auf die umstehenden Decepticons und erfasste die Lage - ihn, als Meister der Streiche, täuschte man nicht so leicht. "Schießt, ihr Idioten!"

Doch die Cons rührten sich nicht. "Das ist ein rosa Kaninchen", erklärte einer. "Da schießt man nicht drauf."

"Muss ich denn hier alles selbst machen?" Sentinel sprang in einen viel zu engen Gleiter für seine Größe und flog zu den Soldaten, um ihnen eins überzubrennen. Er nahm ihren Anführer ins Visier, der sich als Frau mit einem Baby verkleidet hatte und griff die Steuerung für die Kanone. Doch in dem Moment, als er abdrückte, bemerkte er seinen Fehler - das Baby war echt. Die Kanone weigerte sich, auf eine menschliche Protoform zu schießen. Wie unfair. "Warum sind wir nicht darauf gekommen, unsere Protoformen mit in die Schlacht zu bringen?", murmelte er.

Shockwave hatte ihn gehört und dessen Stimme erklang mit kühler Logik aus den Lautsprechern. "Weil Menschen brutal sind und vor Gewalt gegen Kinder nicht zurückschrecken."

In dem Moment erwachte das Baby. Fernab von seiner Mutter, überwältigt von den neuen Eindrücken der stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Stadt, hungrig und mit vollgekackten Windeln ließ es seinem Frust freien Lauf. Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei ertönte. Sämtliche Decepticons in der Umgebung hielten sich die akustischen Sensoren zu, Gleiter und Raumschiffe in der Gegend stürzten der Reihe nach ab.

Sentinel sprang aus seinem Gleiter, bevor dieser auf dem Boden explodierte. Der Schrei verstummte, als Lennox seinen jüngsten Sohn liebevoll tröstete.

Der Überläufer sah sich nun alleine einer herannahenden Front aus Autobots entgegen - die wie immer von irgendwo her aufgetaucht waren und noch erscheinen mussten, damit sich das Werk "Transformers" nennen durfte. Sentinel zog sein Schwert.

In dem Moment kam Lazerbeak um die Ecke gelaufen - ein kleines Mädchen, das mit einer Poolnudel bewaffnet war, hing an seinen Schwanzfedern.

"Angriff", befahl der Mech-Vogel. Mit wildem Geschrei stürzte das Mädchen auf die Autobots zu und schlug mit der Poolnudel auf Bumblebee ein, bis dieser jammernd unter Schmerzen die Flucht ergriff. Die meisten der anderen Autobots suchten erschrocken das Weite.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch: Sentinel gegen Optimus Prime.

"Sam." Mit einem Donnern landete Starscream auf der Straße. "Wenn du denkst, du könntest mich mit deinem Kostüm hinters Licht führen, irrst du dich gewaltig. Ich werde euch jetzt alle auslöschen, dich, deine lächerlichen Freunde, zum Schluss knöpfe ich mir deine Freundin vor. Ich finde sie, und wenn sie sich in einer Torte versteckt."

"Bitte nicht!", schrie Sam und hatte einen plötzlichen Einfall. "Ich muss noch einen Kuchen backen!"

"Kuchen ..." Starscream stoppte mitten in der Vorwärtsbewegung, als sein Prozessor versuchte, den Sinn hinter diesen Worten zu verstehen. Der Versuch erzeugte ein Paradoxon, einen schweren Laufzeitfehler, einen Speicherüberlauf. Dann explodierte Starscreams Kopf und Sam lief einfach weiter.

Soundwave hatte Carly an eine Hundeleine gelegt, damit sie nicht weglief, bevor er sich in die Schlacht stürzte. Sie hatte langsam bis hundert gezählt und dann das Halsband abgenommen, das nun leer in der Tiefgarage baumelte.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich aus dem Staub machen, doch dann sah sie Megatron, der halb erledigt in den Trümmern der Stadt lag - vermutlich ein weiteres Opfer des Babygeschreis vor einer Weile.

Carly stellte sich mitten vor den Anführer der Decepticons: "Du bist nur Sentinels Bitch."

"Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr." Megatron zeigte auf sein Hundehalsband, an dem Sentinels Gesicht auf einem Metallplättchen hing. "Das ist ein Freundschaftshalsband."

Carly legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihn zweifelnd an.

Megatron ließ alle Geschehnisse mit Sentinel Revue passieren und konnte sich der Erkenntnis nicht länger verschließen. Er riss sich dramatisch das Halsband ab, dann sprang er auf, um Sentinel anzugreifen.

Sentinel lieferte sich gerade ein Wortgefecht mit Optimus. "Ihr seid dem Untergang geweiht, Autobots. Ihr begreift es einfach nicht. Das Wohl von vielen, das wiegt schwerer als das Wohl von wenigen oder eines einzelnen."

Optimus verschränkte die Arme und konterte: "Erklär das Megatron, der sich beschwert, dass die Menschen ihn aufgesägt haben, um ihre Zivilisation mit seiner Technologie voranzubringen."

"Erklär mir was?"

Megatron kam mit Schwung angelaufen und verschrottete Sentinel, der als Schrotthaufen zu Boden fiel. Im Eifer des Gefechts wandte sich Megatron mit erhobenem Schwert Optimus zu, doch beim Anblick von dessen strahlender Rüstung im Vergleich mit dem Schrotthaufen, der der Anführer der Decepticons war, hielt er in seinem Angriff inne und wechselte stattdessen auf die diplomatische Ebene. Immerhin war der Anführer der Autobots in Wahrheit viel zu nett, um irgendjemandem etwas zuleide zu tun. "Optimus, was wärst du ohne mich?"

Optimus seufzte. "Wenn ich dich jetzt nicht töte, wird unser Krieg ewig weitergehen."

"Das hast du damals in der Ektron-Kammer auch gesagt. Und am Rost-Meer auf der Klingen-Halbinsel. Und auf Gammatron."

Megatron grinste. Er wusste, was nun kam.

Der Anführer der Autobots seufzte noch schwerer und fuhr seine Waffen ein. "Willst du einen Energon-Drink?"

"Das geht auf mich. Lass uns auf deinen Sieg anstoßen, du alter Unicronskerl." Megatron legte ihm kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn in Richtung der nächsten Energon-Tankstelle. Die zwar tausende Kilometer entfernt war, aber sie hatten genug Zeit, ihre letzten Schlachten Revue passieren zu lassen. Der Krieg würde schon auf sie warten.

Ihre Blicke schweiften über Chicagos zerstörte Skyline und die Löcher, die Megatron in die Wolkenkratzer hatte schießen lassen, damit man besser durch sie hindurchsehen konnte. "Diesmal hast du echt übertrieben", bemerkte Optimus. "Dafür kommt eine gigantische Rechnung auf dich zu."

Megatron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mein Anwalt wird ein Papierflugzeug aus der Schadensersatzforderung falten und sie sonst ignorieren."

"Du hast einen Anwalt?

"Natürlich. Nachdem sämtliche Maschinen der Erde von mir abstammen, muss jemand all die Unterhaltsansprüche von mir fernhalten." Die Erinnerung regte Megatron ein wenig auf. "Ich wollte das nicht mal. Diese perversen Menschen."

Optimus wechselte schnell das Thema, bevor Megatron begann, ihm alle Details zu erzählen und auf dessen eigene Erfahrungen zu sprechen kam.


End file.
